


War Stories

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pacifism, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly incompatible with canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Stories

Dheni eyed the elf and hmphed, considering the question. "I suppose I thought it was the best thing at the time. I had a certain set of skills, you see, and hoped I could help speed things along."

"I was a lot younger than you," Merlyn offered in response, "when I came out. I thought there had to be a better way than all of that endless fighting..."

"By the end of it, son, many of us in the ranks would have agreed with you."

"We can't let it happen again, if you're right."

"No," the old soldier agreed, "indeed."


End file.
